anniversaire surprise
by Mirana85
Summary: un anniversaire est entrain de se preparer mais un evenement va tout bouleverser
1. chap1:Coups de fils

Titre :ON NE SAIT PO ENCORE(C'est triste à dire.)  
  
  
  
Auteurs : Merle et Mirana  
  
  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : Préparation d'anniversaire surprise  
  
Couples : 1+2 +1, 3+4+3, 5+S+5. Bon OK c'est pas super original mais ce sont nos préférés.  
  
Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à nous mais on les garde en otage quand même accrochés au pied du lit, HAHAHA ! ! ! (Ouais je sais elle est toute pourrie ma feinte et alors ?), désolée.  
  
Chapitre1 :  
  
« MOUAHAHAHAHA je suis pas là, mais laissez-moi un message et si vous en êtes digne je vous rappellerai peut-être ! ! ! » Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire, décidément l'américain ne changeait pas.  
  
« Bonjour Duo, c'est Quatre, je voula.  
  
_ Quatre ? ? ? Comment ca va ? ? ? Désolé, je sortais de la douche et j'ai glissé sur une bouteille de shampoing en courant pour venir te répondre ! ! !  
  
-Ca va bien merci. Et pour toi comment ça se passe ?  
  
-On a beaucoup de boulot avec les sweepers mais ça se passe plutôt bien. Mais je parie que tu ne m'appelles pas simplement pour savoir comment ça va au boulot, continua le natté, que se passe-t-il ?  
  
-J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait organiser une fête surprise pour l'anniversaire de Trowa. On se rendrait au cirque et après on pourrait se faire un dîner chez moi, j'ai une maison pas loin de l'endroit où se trouve son cirque actuellement. Wufei est déjà au courant et il a accepté de venir (1).  
  
- Super ! Bien sûr que je viens, tu m'imagines manquer une fête ? ? ? C'est quand exactement ?  
  
Dans deux semaines, c'est bon ? Pas de problème ! Par contre je n'arrive pas à joindre Heero, tu pourrais essayer de le contacter ? Euh pas de problème, faut juste que j'arrive à remettre la main sur son numéro de téléphone. Qui traîne quelque part sur ton bureau ? ? ?dit-il avec une note amusée dans la voie. Décidemment Quatre, tu me connais trop bien ^___^.Ok, avant ce soir, Shinigami te promet de convaincre Heero de venir à la surprise, après tout, Trowa est son meilleur ami, ne ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'une fête entre les cinq anciens pilotes si on n'est que quatre ? ? ? Ah oui, je pourrai inviter Hilde à la fête ? ? ? Elle déprime un peu en ce moment ! Oui, bien sûr elle sera la bienvenue. Bon, on fait comme ça, je dois te quitter j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, l'entreprise de mon père me prend beaucoup de temps. Bye Duo.  
  
Après avoir raccroché le combiné et fini de s'habiller, Duo se mit activement à la recherche du bout de papier, où il avait écrit le numéro de téléphone de son Hee-chan , qu'il avait fait encadré (2). et qu'il avait bien dû poser quelque part par là.  
  
Dès qu'il l'eu trouvé, il se jeta sur son téléphone, pour une fois qu'il pouvait lui téléphoner pour une bonne raison, avec l'espoir de ne pas se faire raccrocher au nez. Contrairement à la dernière fois où Duo l'avait appelé au travail pour lui demander ce qu'il pensait (trouver un sujet de bavardage idiot digne de Duo). Etait-ce sa faute à lui si en ce moment au travail c'était plutôt calme et qu'il s'ennuyait à classer de la paperasse ? Allo ? Hee-chan ? C'est D..  
  
Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler au boulot pour n'importe quoi Duo.  
  
^____^ Tu m'as reconnu ? ? ? Wahoo tu t'améliores c'est ta nouvelle phrase la plus longue de toute ta vie !  
  
Hn, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me téléphoner cette fois. Ben voilà c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Trowa et Quatre à prévu de lui faire une surprise. Tu pourrais te déscotcher de ton auguste ordinateur un week- end pour nous faire grâce de ta présence ? ? ?  
  
Baka. C'est super, on va pouvoir passer un peu de temps tous ensembles , chouette merci Hee-chan.  
  
Heero, corrigea machinalement le jeune homme. Bon, normalement tu devrais recevoir un coup de fil de Quatre pour les précisions. Oulà ! Il faut que je me dépêche, sinon je vais être en retard à un rendez-vous avec Hilde. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment elle est quand je la fais attendre ! (regard à sa montre) Correction : je SUIS en retard. Désolé Hee-chan je te laisse. Bye !  
  
HEE-RO ! articula le japonais sans grande conviction avant que le natté raccroche. Après avoir parlé à Duo, Heero s'autorisa un micro sourire. Il aimait bien quand Duo l'appelait même si c'était pour dire des imbécilités dont seul l'américain avait le secret. Bientôt, ils seraient tous à nouveau réunis.  
  
Quatre : J'espère que Trowa sera content de sa surprise. Et si ça ne lui plaisait pas ! ? ! Mais si je suis bête ! Il va revoir tous ses amis, je serai si heureux de le voir sourire, même si c'est ses fameux sourires si discrets(3).  
  
Trowa : .C'est bientôt mon anniversaire.  
  
Wufei :J'aime pas les cirques. Il y a trop d'enfants, trop de cris, trop d'agitation, et en plus, il y aura Maxwell, manquerait plus que Schbeiker, pfffff, mais dans quelle galère je me suis mis.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Fin de la première partie, je sais, c'est très court, il n'y a que 3 pages, mais ce n'est qu'un début, OUAHAHAHAHA ! ! ! Ils vont souffrir les bishonens ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Duo : Mon dieu-_-  
  
Mirana : Chut tais-toi ,sinon les autres fanficeuses vont remarquer que vous êtes là et elles vont essayer de vous enlever.  
  
Duo : AU SECOURS ! AID...( schblam)  
  
Mirana avec la massue: Non mais ! ! !  
  
1) Merle : Comment ça on se débarrasse de lui ? ? ?  
  
2) Mirana : Ben voui, c'est quand même le numéro de son petit Hee-chan chéri d'amour ^___^'  
  
3) Mirana : Tellement discrets qu'on ne les voit pas, à part Quatre qui s'est fait expert en recherche d'émotions trowaiennes. ^___^'  
  
Quatre : ##-_-##  
  
Merle : Et pis lui il est encore plus pire que mon petit Heeronounet (si si j'vous jure !)  
  
Mirana : Ahhhhhhhhhh , ça y est je te vois faire des infidélités à Duo. Pov Duo, viens dans mes bras pour te faire consoler.  
  
Duo : C'est bon j'ai déjà Hee-chan (part en courant)  
  
Mirana : -_-  
  
Merle : DUOOOOOOOOOOO reviensssssssssssssssss, j'ai les mêmes à la maison ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 


	2. chap2:Retrouvailles

Titre : on cherche activement.  
  
  
  
Auteur : Merle et Mirana  
  
Genre :retrouvailles  
  
Couples : 1+2, 4+3, 5+S  
  
Disclaimer :Comme toujours, les méchants créateurs de la série refusent de nous les donner (é_è). Mais, on veut bien nous les prêter quand même. - hum, hum, hum ! (G-boys baillonnés essayant de faire sentir leur présence.) -euuuh ,oui bon on a dû les prendre sans vraiment leur demander la permission, mais promis on les rend intacts à la fin du fic, enfin avant de les reprendre, pour une nouvelle fic.  
  
chapitre 2  
  
  
  
Deux semaines plus tard.(1)  
  
  
  
A l'aéroport, Wufei attendait le duo de choc qu'il devait aller prendre pour les amener chez Quatre. Pourquoi était-ce à lui que l'on avait confié la tâche d'aller chercher ce baka d'américain et sa copine allemande toute aussi déjantée que lui.  
  
-Nataku, pourquoi moi ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
WUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, crièrent en choeur ledit baka américain et ladite copine déjantée(2) Ne m'appelez pas comme çà ! ! ! A peine eu-t-il le temps de dire cela qu'un mètre cinquante-six de muscles, de tresse et de vêtements noirs lui sauta dessus.  
  
Content de te voir Wuwu. Salut, alors c'est toi qui a été désigné d'office pour venir nous chercher ! !  
  
Je suis sûr qu'il n'attendait que ça, ça faisait tellement longtemps, je t'ai manqué ? ?  
  
Absolument pas et je commence déjà à regretter ces moments de paix.  
  
Je suis sûr que tu le pense pas, car sans moi ta vie est triste et terne, à moins que Sally n'ait pris ma place hum ? ? ? ? ?^__________^ ###-____- ###  
  
Mêles-toi de se qui te regarde Maxwell.  
  
Toujours à se tourner au tour sans rien faire, on dirait? ? ? Faudrait peut- être que tu te décide enfin à passer à l'attaque.  
  
On peut t'aider, si tu le désires, avec Sally, on est bonnes copines, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et.  
  
Le pauvre Wufei dut subir les remarques d'un Duo hyperactif et d'une Hilde qui ne faisait rien pour le calmer jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la voiture. Ce fut une conversation très animée entre les remarques, piques et blagues d'Hilde et de Duo, mais aussi les grognements et autres « La ferme Duo » ou encore « Nataku, protège-moi » d'un Wufei plus qu'énervé mais heureux tout de même de revoir ses deux amis, mais sans le leur montrer, sinon bonjour les prises de tête à n'en plus finir.  
  
Pendant ce temps, devant chez Quatre, Heero venait d'être déposé par un taxi devant la maison de Quatre, décidemment le jeune homme avait des maisons absolument partout, sans compter les immeubles et les hôtels. La maison se trouvait dans une petite ville située dans la campagne, près du champ où le cirque ambulant de Trowa avait monté son chapiteau.  
  
Quand il arriva devant l'immense maison, le japonais hésita avant de sonner, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un jeune homme blond de la même taille que lui et tout souriant.  
  
Entre Heero, et sois le bienvenu chez moi.  
  
Bonjour Quatre, ça faisait longtemps, dit-il, tout en obéissant à son hôte, en lui dédiant un mini sourire.(3) Quatre l'invita dans le salon  
  
Veux-tu du thé ? Tu es le premier arrivé, les autres ne devraient pas tarder Quatre entretenait la conversation, pour patienter. Grâce à son uchuu no kokoro, l'arabe chercha à savoir ce que pouvait ressentir, en cet instant, le pilote du Wing. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne devait pas être très à l'aise dans ce genre de réunion . Ce qu'il ressentit de la part de son vis-à-vis lui apparut visiblement : beaucoup de solitude, de tristesse mais aussi beaucoup d'appréhension et de doutes par rapport aux autres ? ? ? Il a toujours été si seul mais si quelqu'un peut le rendre vraiment heureux et lui faire trouver la joie de vivre c'est bien Duo, le connaissant, il va lui faire un rentre dedans monstrueux, le pauvre, je le plaindrais presque.  
  
.*Eux ,au moins, pourrait être heureux ensemble, Si seulement cela pouvait m'arriver aussi. Trowa pourquoi es-tu aussi distant et renfermé ? Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas ce que je ressens pour toi ?*.  
  
-Quatre, ça va ? ? ? Le jeune homme releva la tête, surpris qu' Heero lui pose cette question. Parti dans ses pensées, il en avait oublié son invité.  
  
Oui ,ça va j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. Soudain, un sourire vint éclairer le visage du blond.  
  
Les voilà qui arrivent enfin.  
  
Hm ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Maxwell, tu n'as donc aucune dignité ? ?  
  
Tout le monde n'est pas forcé d'être coincé comme toi Wuffinou.  
  
Hum, bienvenus, chez moi entrez donc. L'arrivée de Quatre avait une fois de plus évité une dispute amicale entre les deux pilotes. Mais à peine sa phrase finie, le pauvre Quatre se retrouva à terre avec Duo qui s'était jeté sur lui. Après s'être remis debout, Duo se mit à regarder à droite , à gauche comme si il cherchait quelque chose en particulier quand enfin son visage s'éclaira à la vue d'Heero et lui sauta au cou comme il l'avait fait à Quatre auparavant.  
  
Hee-chan, quel joie de te voir ! ! !  
  
Hn, mais TU VEUX BIEN ME LACHER ! ! !  
  
Whaouuu, Hee-chan, tu avais raison Duo, bientôt, il pourra tenir une conversation complète ^___^.  
  
Bakas .  
  
Heero : Je ne savais qu'Hilde devait venir, elle s'entends vraiment très bien avec Duo. Et si ils étaient ensemble ?Après tout, ils sont toujours ensemble et s'entendent comme larons en foire. De quoi aurait-il besoin d'autre ? ? ?Certainement pas d'un ancien soldat parfait.  
  
Pendant ce temps tous allaient gaiement s'installer dans le salon, Duo et Hilde ,bras dessus, bras dessous, Duo donna alors un gros smack sonore sur la joue de la jeune fille car elle recommençait à déprimer. Heero qui les suivait, avait une grosse envie d'encastrer Hilde dans le mur aussi sec, il remercia intérieurement d'avoir eu un entraînement contre l'envie de suivre ses impulsions. Non, ça ne se fait pas de commencer une fête par un meurtre.  
  
Wufei, lui fut soulagé de retrouver Quatre et Heero : Enfin un peu de civilisation, et maintenant que vous êtes là, je vais enfin avoir la paix.  
  
La conversation allaient bon train entre les pilotes, parlant de tout et de rien, ce qu'ils devenaient, etc.enfin c'était surtout Hilde, Duo et Quatre qui animaient la conversations, les deux autres parlaient surtout pour incendier Duo parce que l'américain sortait des blagues douteuses assez régulièrement.  
  
Plus le temps passait, plus le jeune Quatre s'impatientait, bientôt il reverrai son cher Trowa, ses doux yeux verts, enfin son oeil vert, on n'arrivait jamais à voir les deux en même temps, à cause de sa mèche qui lui tombait devant son visage.  
  
Hé Quatre, tu nous écoute ? ? ? ? ?  
  
Euh oui pardonne-moi Duo. ##^__^ ##  
  
Ne serais-tu pas en train de rêver au beau clown que nous allons voir tout à l'heure ,hum ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ^_____________________^  
  
########-_-######## Mais que vas-tu chercher là ? Non , je euh.  
  
Allez ne nous la fait pas, on sait que tu meurt d'envie de le revoir. Quatre était devenu trop rouge et intimidé pour répondre ,tandis que Hilde et Duo était écroulé de rire, même Heero esquissa un sourire. Wufei, lui , ne suivit pas tout l'échange et les regardait d'un air étonné. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant le spectacle au cirque et bientôt, Trowa aurait droit à sa surprise pour son anniversaire.  
  
A suivre.  
  
  
  
1)Oui, on avoue, on a eue la flemme d'écrire les deux semaines entre temps.#^_^ #  
  
2) Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, je parle de Duo et d'Hilde.  
  
3)Super , Hee-chan fais d'immenses progrès Mirana : ON EST DE TOUT C?UR AVEC TOI HEE-CHAN ! ! ! ! 


	3. chap3:Soirée au cirque

Titre : On ne désespère pas de trouver un jour.  
  
  
  
Auteur : Mirana  
  
Correcteur : Merle (et des fautes il y en avait^^.)  
  
Source : Gundam wing  
  
  
  
Genre : délire au cirque ^^  
  
  
  
Couples : suspense, suspense .  
  
Disclaimer :CA Y EST LES G-BOYS SONT A MOI ! ! ! ! MOUHAHAHAHA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Je vous ai fait peur hein ? ? ? ? ? ? Ouais bon je sais, elle est toute pourrie ma feinte, bien sur que non ces booooooooo et valeureux garçons ne m'appartiennent pas, mais bon Le rêve est toujours permis^^.  
  
Chapitre n°3 (qui a dit « c'est pas trop tôt ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? »)  
  
Le soir  
  
- Plus vite, plus vite, plus vite, on va manquer les meilleures places.  
  
Baka, tu verras le spectacle de toute manière, alors calme toi et arrête de sauter partout. T'es pire qu'un gosse.  
  
Pffffffffff, quelle joie de rester avec toi Hee-c.OH regardez là-bas, on a de belles places qui n'attendent que nous ! ! ! ! !  
  
Tout en disant cela, le jeune homme fonça vers lesdites places mais fut stoppé dans son élan par un enfant qui venait de s'asseoir sur l'une des places convoitées par le jeune homme. Puis, se rendant compte que Duo les voulaient, il se mit à lui tirer la langue. Quand ses parents arrivèrent, le jeune bambin pris sa pause la plus innocente sous les yeux étonnés du pilote.  
  
AH, j'y crois pas, il est plus terrible que moi je ne l'étais à son âge ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Tu vois maintenant ce que l'on doit subir en permanence avec toi Maxwell ?  
  
Hooooooooooo ! Et moi qui croyais que tu aimais ça. Je suis déçu, Wuwu.  
  
Euh. ici nous avons de bonnes places, alors venez vous asseoir, le spectacle ne va plus tarder.  
  
Sur la piste circulaire, M. loyal se mit en place et présenta au fur et à mesure les numéros qui passèrent. Enfin, ce fut au tour de Trowa.  
  
Vite Hilde, aide-moi à retrouver le petit cadeau qu'on a fait pour tro-tro.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez à la fin ? ? ? ? ? Mais que.Qu'est ce que c'est que çà ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
Devant les yeux médusés de Wufei une immense banderole portant l'inscription « VAS-Y TROWA ! ! ! » venait d'être mise en évidence par le baka natté et Hilde qui s'amusaient à l'agiter dans tous les sens.  
  
Vous nous ferez honte jusqu'au bout. INJUSTICE !  
  
Pendant que le jeune chinois priait tous les esprits auxquels il croyait, le jeune acrobate se mit en place au centre de la piste, tous les yeux braqués sur lui, notre Quatre ne faisant pas exception à la règle.  
  
Soudain, un lion lâché derrière le jeune homme lui fonça dessus. Mais, au dernier moment, Trowa l'évita grâce à un super saut périlleux suivi de 2 flips carpés arrière avec 4 vrilles et demi puis arrivée tendue sur une main (1). Après cette entrée fracassante, le numéro se déroula sans encombres. Après avoir salué une dernière fois le public qui applaudissait à tout rompre, Trowa aperçut l'immense banderole et, en dessous, tous ses anciens compagnons. Quand son regard se posa sur Quatre (2), l'acrobate failli se prendre les pieds dans ses grandes chaussures mais se reprit immédiatement.  
  
Pendant le numéro des lions et du clown, Catherine avait repéré la bande de zigotos qui lui avait enlevé son Trowa, son petit frère d'adoption, et à plusieurs reprises en plus, à cause de la guerre.  
  
Cela ne va pas se passer comme çà ! Il faut qu'ils s'en aillent ! ! !(3)Hans ! J'aimerais changer quelque peu mon numéro si tu veux bien. Voilà ce que nous allons faire.  
  
Quelques instants après, Catherine se mettait en place pour son numéro de lancer de couteaux.  
  
Mesdames et messieurs, pour ce numéro j'aurai besoin de la participation d'une personne dans le public. Tenez, le jeune homme blond avec la chemise blanche, là-bas, par exemple, débita-t-elle d'une traite tout en désignant Quatre du doigt. (4)  
  
Le jeune homme sursauta.  
  
Moi ? ? ? ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton peu rassuré, se rappelant les regards mauvais que la jeune fille lui avaient lancés la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.  
  
Quatre se leva et descendit les gradins qui le séparaient de la scène, encouragé par Duo et Hilde, déchaînés sur leur banc.  
  
Tandis que le pilote se rapprochait de la scène et se mettait en place devant la cible, le sourire sadique de Catherine s'élargissait. Grâce à ce numéro elle pourrait lui faire « subtilement » comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu chez « eux ».  
  
Quand tout fut prêt, et après quelques secondes de concentration, la jeune fille lança un premier couteau qui alla se planter dans la planche derrière Quatre. Il était de moins en moins rassuré, car plus elle lançait ses couteaux, plus ceux-ci se rapprochaient dangereusement du visage de l'adolescent. Le dernier se ficha à quelques millimètres de la tempe du jeune homme. Quatre put enfin se dégager de la cible avec une sueur froide en voyant l'affûtage parfait des couteaux. Il quitta la scène, un peu flageolant et rejoignit ses amis toujours assis.  
  
Whaouuuuuuuuuuuu, Quat-chan ! J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait t'accrocher à la planche comme un tableau ! ! ! ! ! S'exclama Duo.  
  
Chuuuuuuuteuuuuuuuuuxxxxxxxxx, je veux voir la suite ! ! !intervint Hilde.  
  
Le groupe suivit la suite du spectacle, impatient de retrouver leur ami pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 ) Je vous assure qu'il fait ça trop facilement, il le fait plusieurs fois dans la série.  
  
2 ) -_v (Trowa regardant à droite) v_- (Trowa regardant à gauche), désolée j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.^^  
  
3) Et voui il me fallait un méchant dans l'histoire ! Et pour une fois ça ne sera pas Réléna^^  
  
4) Pour une fois ce n'est pas Trowa la cible^^ Mon pov pitit Quat ! ! ! é_è 


	4. chap4:bonne anniversaire Trowa

Titre :.  
  
  
  
Auteur : Mirana  
  
Correcteur : Merle  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : retrouvailles  
  
Couples : 1+2, 2+1, 3+4, 4+3  
  
Disclaimer : Mais pourquoi on ne peut po les avoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrs ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Sniff Sniff Bref passons à la suite.-____-  
  
  
  
Chapitre n°4  
  
  
  
Après la fin de la représentation, les quatre pilotes et leur amie partirent rejoindre le jeune artiste. Celui-ci avait fini de se changer et de se démaquiller et s'occupait des lions. Trowa eu un léger sourire sur les lèvres lorsqu'il les vit et leur fit signe de le rejoindre.  
  
Joyeux anniversaire Trowa ! ! ! Ca faisait un bail qu'on ne s'était vu !  
  
Ca me fait réellement plaisir de tous vous revoir. Venez, on sera plus à l'aise dans ma caravane pour parler.  
  
Sur ce, le groupe d'amis se dirigea vers la caravane. Catherine qui partageait l'endroit avec Trowa, surveillait de la fenêtre l'arrivée des compagnons du clown d'un mauvais ?il. Mais pourquoi devaient-ils s'incruster ceux-là ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser en paix avec elle ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Le plus dangereux des quatre était le jeune homme blond, l'héritier Raberba Winner. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était riche qu'il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il désirait.  
  
Trowa est à moi et restera à moi .Il faut que je m'en débarrasse ! ! !  
  
Dehors Trowa ouvrit la porte de leur petite maison ambulante et entra en premier. Catherine les fit tous entrer les uns après les autres avec son sourire le plus amical. Dès que notre quatrounet , qui était le dernier à entrer, fit un mouvement pour passer la porte , celle-ci fut violemment refermée devant le visage du pilote.  
  
Mais ?.que ? ? ? Trowa, pourquoi ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? (1)  
  
A l'intérieur de la caravane tous s'étaient installés , soudain Trowa remarqua la disparition du jeune arabe et chercha du regard dans tous les endroits possibles ou il pouvait se trouver. (2)  
  
Cath, qui était à l'origine de cette disparition, fit comme si de rien n'était, et continua à parler avec Hilde de tout et de rien puis proposa du thé aux convives.(3)  
  
Quatre dehors qui n'avait aucun moyen d'entrer dans la caravane se plaça devant la fenêtre de celle-ci et sauta le plus haut possible en espérant que l'un des pilotes le remarquerait.  
  
Duo, qui était encore en train d'énerver le pauvre Wuffie, se rendit compte de la petite tête blonde qui passait de temps en temps devant la fenêtre en agitant les bras pour mieux se faire remarquer.  
  
Pffffffff ! ! ! ! ! ! Je ne pensais pas qu'en étant si petit, il pouvait sauter aussi haut, mouarf mouarf, mouarf, dit-il en essayant de calmer son fou rire.  
  
Agru ? ? ?  
  
Tous se retournèrent pour voir ce qui faisait tant rire le baka américain. Le spectacle qui se passait dehors fit réagir Trowa à une vitesse incroyable. En moins de temps il ne faut pour le dire, il ouvrit la porte (4) au pauvre Quatre qui commençait à fatigué à force de sauter et de gesticuler.  
  
Oh excuse-moi Quatre, je pensais que tout le monde était rentré, dit innocemment Catherine qui était en fait assez contente de son coup.  
  
Trowa qui avait déjà remarquer que sa « grande s?ur » n'appréciait guère le jeune homme blond se posait des questions sur cet « accident ».  
  
Ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà oublié, dit-il, en rougissant devant Trowa qui le regardait avec insistance.   
  
Il faudra que tu m'apprennes à sauter aussi haut, man .aieuuuu Wuwu tu n'y vas pas de main morte quand tu cognes toi, t'aimes bien ça einh, chaud lapin va ! ! !  
  
Baka ! ! !  
  
Hee-chan , tu t'y met aussi ? ? ? Vous auriez pu le dire si vous vouliez une relation sado-maso à plusieurs je suis toujours partant moi! ! !  
  
Duo no baka ! ! !'exclamèrent les deux concernés en ch?urs alors que leurs joues prenaient une belle couleur rouge.  
  
Quatre et Trowa regardaient la scène, l'un riait aux éclats, l'autre souriait. Cette scène c'était déjà produite, ou d'un côté, Duo taquinait les deux asiatiques et de l'autre, les deux garçons s'énervaient, à force on ne comptait plus le nombre de fois que cela s'était produit.  
  
Je vous invite à dîner, commença Trowa, c'est pas bien grand ici mais on pourrait.  
  
NON ! ! ! !euh.enfin je veux dire.Euh c'est beaucoup trop petit ici.On est trop nombreux, dommage.Vous pouvez remettre çà à plus tard, dit soudainement Catherine qui essayait de cacher sa gêne.  
  
Pas de problème, Cath, Quatre a une maison pas très loin et assez grande pour accueillir tout le monde. Quat- chan t'es d'accord n'est ce pas? ? ?  
  
Oui, bien sur, la voiture est dehors , on peut y aller tout de suite vous cela vous dit. Par contre il faudra se serrer un peu, la limousine ne sera peut-être pas assez grande pour contenir tout le monde.(5)  
  
Tous sortir pour rejoindre la voiture qui se trouvait pas très loin de la caravane.  
  
Et ben au moins ce n'est pas une des barquette rose comme celle de ta petite amie, le bonbon rose, n'est ce pas Hee-chan ? ? ?  
  
C'EST PAS MA PETITE AMIE, grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, omae o korosu Duo.  
  
Moi aussi je t'aime Hee-chan.^^, dit-il alors que le Hee-chan piquait un fard monumental.  
  
pov pitit Quatre  
  
Quatre :.c'est un peu de ta faute si j'en suis là.  
  
Mirana :^^  
  
Même sous la table, on sait jamais il est si pitit^^  
  
Pique le grand truc de Quatre , saleté va !  
  
En enlevant au préalable le verrou que Catherine avait mit^^  
  
5)Encore une question existentiel d'un multimilliardaire ^^  
  
Voili, voilou JE VIENS DE TERMINER CE CHAPITRE ? YOUPIIIIIIIIII^^ Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que j'aime les reviews alorsne vous en priver pas et envoyer m'en ça me fait toujours plaisir ^^. (Ca sert à m'encourager à continuer à écrire cette fic) 


End file.
